


forever chasing the   sun

by chaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twitter AU, nct - Freeform, pretty angsty original, someone dies in the original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaes/pseuds/chaes
Summary: a tattoo appears on your arm that describes the feeling you get when you look at your soulmate. the meaning is unclear, so it’s up to everyone to figure out what theirs mean and find their match.





	forever chasing the   sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is an alternate ending to a twitter au i wrote back a while ago. i will link it at the beginning. it picks up a bit before the au originally ended. this was asked of me by a couple friends and i wrote it really quick. i hope y’all like it.
> 
> au twt: frmios  
> 

https://twitter.com/mfaled/status/993856769330941954?s=21

Sicheng and Kun helped the two weak boys out of the room in which they were held. Jungwoo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. 

“No. save your energy and what is left of your strength. you’ll need it.”

Sicheng instructed, “when you see mark, run towards him. he will be standing by a door. run. get to it quickly. when they hear us, they’ll know.”

“M-mark. but he’s the one...” The voice fades away. 

“He had to, but we can trust him.” The grip on Lucas’ side tightened. 

With Doyoung at his side, Taeil stepped out. Sicheng looked over to him, and they shared a nod. everything would be okay, and that nod alone confirmed it. 

Once the door was in sight, the boys were cued to run. Noises of “walkie-talkies” came close as loud footsteps did too. 

I can’t turn back. I just have to trust we will be okay. 

The gap was closed and security was riding on them. It felt like it was in slow motion. like a movie. 

“Just run through. I can catch up. I’ll be fine. I’ll keep them away from you.” Mark signaled to the cracked door.

Mark ran in front of the group while they escaped. The last person out was frozen in the doorway. His best friend. 

I know he got us into this mess, but he has to come with us. I’m not leaving without him. 

Mark quickly turned his head. “Lucas!” He called out. “You have to go. now.” 

“I won’t leave without you.”

“Please just go, Lucas.” He begged. “I’ll be right behind you.”

A wink. He’ll follow. I know he will. 

•••

A “walkie” beeped before an angry man with a deep voice spoke. “Did you get them?”  
“They all got away. We only have one.” A guard responded.  
“Kill them.”  
W-what? My own father? No. He can’t.  
“A-are you sure, sir?”  
“Yes, i’m sure.”  
“Mr. lee,” the guard paused, “It’s your son.”  
“I said that i’m sure. Now, do as i say.”  
A walkie-talkie sounds. The guard turned his off. “Minhyung, you have to get out of here.”  
“He wants me dead. I think he’ll notice if i’m not here.”  
The guard opened the door just enough for Mark to slip out. “Go, please. you’ve sacrificed so much already, there’s no need to sacrifice your life.”  
with that, Mark escaped. Never to see his father again. 

“Where is he? Did you do it?” A booming voice shot down the hall.  
“He got away. It’s no use. You have plenty more workers here. just let them be.”

•••

The escapees were trying to make their way out of the woods as fast as they could, but a high speed was not possible with how many they had injured. So, with Taeil in the front and sicheng in the back, they were reassured they’d make it out with any further injuries.

A crunch in the leaves and the snapping of twigs. These small noises, though not heard by the rest of the group, startled sicheng, causing him to turn around and flip the object out if his pocket. A knife. He stood light on his feet, ready to fight if needed. Another crack in the woods. 

Taeil, the only other who noticed, turned around. “Sicheng.” he whispered.  
But only a hand was held out in response, signalling the group to stay back.

A dark figure appeared through the brush, and sicheng lunged at them. Their arm was twisted behind their back.  
“I see you still have those combat skills you were known for around here.”  
“Mark? I didn’t think the guards would’ve let you go.”  
The grip on Mark’s arm released. “Well, i’m here. But, we should get moving. He tried to have me killed. He could send someone to find us.”

The oldest made his way to Mark. “I’m glad you’re okay, kid. It’s been a while.” Mark smiles as Taeil ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry. I know a quick way out of these woods.”

Mark caught up to Lucas and Jungwoo, and they escaped the grasp of the woods, and his father, safely.

•••

They arrive at Sicheng’s house, all safe. Mark’s father wouldn’t come after anyone anymore. It was made sure that there is no way.

Needing to talk to Taeil, Mark interrupted him and his soulmate. “I need to talk to you.” He whispered as he was dragging Tae to the corner. “I know who my soulmate is. For someone who pushes the tradition of the natural soulmate process, it was kinda weird that i found a computer program of my father’s that had everyone’s name, tattoo, and soulmate.” 

“I’m not sure about this.. I know that you think you’re ready, but what if your soulmate isn’t. You’ve been through a lot don’t you want to wait?” Taeil consoled. 

Mark shook his head. “What all of this has taught me is that there’s no time to wait for anything to ‘fall into place.’ I need to do something. I have to find him. Taeil, will you help me?”

“Find who?”

“Lee Donghyuck.”

•••

“JAEMINNNNNN.”

Hyuck’s scream scared him into dropping his phone. “Hyuck, I swear to god if you’re screaming at me because you can’t decide on a jam for your toast AGAIN, I will lose it.”

“Not that…” He walked into the room with a pack of paints in hand, staring at his tattoo. “What color should I paint it today?”

“I don’t get why you paint it. If it was meant to have color, it would’ve showed up with color. Maybe your soulmate’s just boring.“ Jaemin laughed.

A sigh escaped Donghyuck’s lips. “It’s just so sad. It’s just a little sprout, it’s been like that forever. No growth… No color… What if I’m supposed to be my soulmate’s sun.”

Jaemin looked up at Donghyuck. “ tattoos don’t really change, neither is your soulmate.”

•••

“Are you sure this is the right place? What if it’s not? What if he hates me?” Mark panicked. 

Mark felt a tight grip on his wrist, an effort to comfort him. “We don’t have to do this right now if you aren’t ready.”

The little paint shop’s door bell jingled as they made their way in.. “I’m ready. I just… I have to see Donghyuck.”

Pushing back the curtain, a stranger stepped out. “Welcome! You were looking for me?”

“Donghyuck.” A quiet whisper from Mark, not loud enough for the boy to hear. Taeil elbowed Mark’s side to snap him out of his daydream. “Yes. Can we talk?”

••• 

“S-so, you’re my soulmate?” Hyuck stuttered. “How did you find me?”

“Let’s just say it was a suspicion.” His hands were shaking. “Now that I see you, I am pretty sure you’re my soulmate.”

•••

time later. 

“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.” Mark sang as his fingers combed through Donghyuck’s silky hair. “Hyuckie? Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.. Is there something wrong?”

Mark giggled. “No, there’s nothing wrong. Actually, everything is right.” He takes Hyuck’s hand. “My life was pretty hard. My dad went mad. I was alone. I mean, I had my friends, but I knew I couldn’t get attached. Until I met you. You brought color back to my life, and helped me grow.”

Donghyuck broke eye contact with Mark and quickly was fixated on his tattoo. “Donghyuck? Are you oka-“

Both Mark and Donghyuck were entranced on the younger’s forearm. Something they had never seen before, a tattoo changing. The small sprout grew and exploded with shades of green. 

Hyuck grinned. “I guess I really am your sunshine.”

“Oh my god, does this mean that when we kiss, its photosynthesis?!?” A joke earning a face palm from Donghyuck. 

•••

“Thank you for being my sunshine, Lee Donghyuck.”


End file.
